Modern proliferation of smaller personal electronic devices, as well as increasing bandwidth and connectivity, allows usage and enjoyment of such devices in an increasing number of locations. Combined with seemingly endless availability of consumer commodities such as food and beverage offerings available for take-out and drive-thru, contributes to a plethora of potential driving distractions, particularly for novice drivers. Media attention has also heightened as an increasing number of driving mishaps are traced to distracted driving, often resulting from usage of personal electronic devices.
Distracted driving includes any activity that could divert a person's attention away from the primary task of driving. All distractions endanger driver, passenger, and bystander safety. In particular, however, because text messaging, email usage and web browsing require visual, manual, and cognitive attention from the driver, they are by far the most alarming distractions. This problem exists for all types of driver: professional fleet drivers, non-commercial drivers who use a company vehicle for business, drivers of their own private vehicles, inexperienced drivers and teenaged drivers.